Summer Night
by midori.complex
Summary: A short conversation between Tohru and Kyo. A nice, fluffy read that will put you into a good mood.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. This is based on the anime (the manga is getting too complex, heh)

The Summer night was clear and crisp. The only clouds were transparent wisps around a florescent white moon. A light breeze played with the carrot orange hair of the pondering figure sitting on the Sohma house roof.

Kyo turned his face towards the breeze gratefully, closing his maroon eyes in contentment. A gentle voice called his name tentively. Kyo opened his eyes toward the sound of steps on a ladder, Tohru's kind face finally coming into view.

"Kyo-kun! There you are– Um... I made a snack. Are you hungry?" She sat next to him, presenting a tiny bowl of onegiri and octopus hot dogs. Kyo smiled to himself. So like Tohru to make something so childish and innocent.

"These things are for kids," He stated dryly. Then kicked himself mentally when he realized that wasn't the right thing to say. Tohru immediately went into her panicked apologetic frenzy.

"EH! Of course! What was I thinking! I'm so sorry, I'll go make something else right away! Maybe some soup or fi--" But as she turned to leave, she felt Kyo grab her wrist.

"You don't have to do that! So don't freak out. Jeez... this is fine." He grumbled. Kyo then quickly popped an octopus in his mouth, turning his head away form the smiling girl in embarrassment.

"Oh, okay then. I'm glad!"

The two were silent after that. The crickets chirping and Kyo's quiet chewing the only sounds. The full moon reminded Tohru the way she and her mother would gaze at the night sky from their balcony every time they had the chance. She always loved to tell Tohru stories and ancient myths while playing with her hair. Her Mom always had such a kind face. Even when she came home from a long day at work she kept herself in high spirits. Tohru remembered how stunningly beautiful her Mom was with her red hair and fiery eyes that would get so intense whenever she spoke about something she loved or debated about what she believed in. Tohru used to wish that she would grow to be as beautiful as her Mom, but now she realized how silly that childish hope was.

Kyo finished his little snack and turned toward Tohru to give her a decent "thank you" for once, but his breath caught at the sight of her sitting there. The moonlight tinted her features with shadows and light, enhancing her eyes which were now deep in thought. A gentle breeze teased the strands of her long, dark hair and pushed her loose pajamas against her petit frame. Kyo was thankful for the dark for he was sure his face was as red as it could get. Frustrated with himself he turned away from the girl to regain his composure. He stole another glance, this time noticing her watery eyes and gradual frown, her gaze down at the roof tiles.

"What's that look for?"

"Eh?" Tohru's mind snapped back out of her reverie, startled.

"Just now, you had this sad look in your eyes," Kyo masked his concern with irritation. 'Though it doesn't matter,' Kyo thought vaguely, 'Tohru can read me like a book.'

"Oh no! You don't have to worry! I'm not sad at all!" She let up on her obvious act when Kyo was clearly unconvinced. "I was just thinking about... Mom" She finished quietly, drawing her legs towards her chest and hugging her knees.

Kyo's expression relaxed from poorly acted irritation to the concern he was really feeling. When Tohru looked that sad, something squeezed inside his chest. She rarely ever let another person know that she was unhappy, so when she did it was serious. He looked up at the moon for support, he needed to say the right thing this time.

"I-It's hard," Kyo began, "to go on with your life when a person dear to you is–" He paused, trying to find the right words, "taken away." He glanced at the girl sitting next to him before continuing, "But even though you don't _see_ your mother anymore, doesn't mean that she's not... with you." He finished slowly, afraid that he sounded too cheesy and cliché. His eyes widened as Tohru started crying again.

"Oi! What's the matter? Whet did I do?" It was Kyo's turn to go into a panicked frenzy.

"N-No" Tohru sniffed and wiped her eyes. "No, that's not it at all. I miss Mom so much…" She trailed off, gazing absently towards the distant city lights, her expression contemplative. Then said quietly, almost a whisper, "I guess I forgot that she never entirely left me in the first place." She looked up with watery eyes and smiled gratefully at a very flustered Kyo-kun. "What you said was very beautiful."

When her brown eyes met his, the world faded away from Kyo's senses, like he had suddenly been plunged into warm water. All his worries seemed to break apart and float away. God he wished he could kiss her… The very thought made Kyo's heart started to beat so hard and so fast that he could feel the heat bloom on his face and pounding ears. Tohru could always make him feel like an overheated machine about to explode at the drop of a hat. He turned away and crossed his arms with new vigor.

"Well, I had to do _something_!" he yelled in his characteristically obnoxious way, "That look was too–" But he stopped abruptly when he felt an arm loop through his, and a head lay on his shoulder.

Kyo grew wide-eyed and turned as still as stone, surprised by the casual act of affection. After about a minute of absolute stillness-to-the-point-of-freezing, Kyo sighed the tension away and relaxed into the warmth of the girl next to him. He let his cheek rest on top of her head, the strawberry scent of her shampoo slowly reaching his nose. All of the memories he shared with her seemed to reach the brim of his thoughts, filling his mind with precious scenes as if he were watching a slideshow. 'This girl,' Kyo thought breathlessly, 'She's all I need.'

"I love you," Kyo mouthed, the barely audible whisper floated up toward the night sky. Toward the shining moon and the wisps of clouds but never reaching Tohru's ears, for she had fallen asleep.

Kyo's smile was bittersweet. 'All for the best, I suppose,' He sighed but didn't remove himself from Tohru's side. He could stay like this forever.

_**End**_


End file.
